The Rivalry
by HogwartsAsWeKnowIt
Summary: There has been what seems a never-ending war between fans of two amazing book series: Twilight and Harry Potter. However, I love both and here is my one shot with my thoughts and answers to to questions regarding the rivalry that has been going on for years.


**The Rivalry**

* * *

First of all, please note that I am not taking any sides. I will insult both and I will compliment both. Also, I have not read all of Twilight, only the first book. On the other hand, I have read all of Harry Potter. So, Twilight people, please correct me if I get the facts wrong. Thanks!

I think I will start with the beginning: how did this war begin? Being first published in 1997, _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone _is much older than _Twilight_, published in 2005. I believe the rivalry started because of fans accusing the other author of stealing ideas. Well, according to facts that cannot be denied, J.K. Rowling could not have stolen anything from Stephanie Meyer, because her books were practically finished before Meyer's had even started. And in my opinion, Meyer did not steal anything from Rowling. There has been many complaints about the Animagi vs Twilight Werewolves, yet I think Meyer's werewolves are completely an original idea. If Rowling had wanted to make her werewolves to become wolves whenever, she would have done so. However, she made her werewolves, as she displayed them quite often, to have a much different appearence than Meyer's, and overall, I will repeat that I do not think the idea was stolen. Now we come to vampires. Yes, there are vampires in the wizardring world (Harry Potter), although the word was used only twice in the entire seven books. I do not think they are even mentioned in the movies. And I have heard, as ridiculus as it seems, Stephanie Meyer being accused of stealing vampires from Rowling. But, according to the facts I've said above, that is entirely impossible. So that settles that.

I think that werewolves and vampires are the only mythical creatures that Meyer uses (if not please correct me), so unless I am wrong, we are able to move on to what the war has become. Harry Potter fans have made quite a joke about the fact that Edward sparkles. Personally, I think it is pretty epic for vampires to sparkle, but I can see how it is a bit crazy as well. In my opinion, the largest joke of them all is a Hogwarts professor (usually Snape) saying 'Mr. Diggory, we do not sparkle in the corridors. Fifity points from Hufflepuff!'

Which brings us to the vampire of Hufflepuff, Robert Pattinson. Although Harry Potter people have said that he said that he enjoyed playing in Goblet of Fire better than Twilight, I have found nothing to back this up. Yet his quotes abouting acting in HP have been more positive than those Twilight. Here are a few quotes from the actors and actresses of Harry Potter and Twilight that may either shock you or make you laugh.

_"Er no, I think Dan _[Radcliffe] _could steal anyone from me. If I was a girl I would pick Dan!" _-Robert Pattinson

_"I'm getting better now, but I used to be incredibly awkward with girls. I think any boy who has said 'I've never had an awkward moment with a girl' is a liar." _-Daniel Radcliffe

_"We had to keep telling ourselves it was fake. … She just walked out, everybody was quiet. Your heart would skip a beat, you get kind of teary-eyed." _- Jackson Rathbone about Edward and Bella's wedding

_". . . how often do you get to walk around as a wizard wearing great clothes?" _-Maggie Smith (actress of Professor McGonagall)

_"I was in the bath and talking to my mum when the phone rang and Dad came in and told me I'd got the part. I was so happy, I cried a lot! That night I woke up at two in the morning and woke up Mum and Dad and asked them, 'Is it real? Am I dreaming?'" _-Daniel Radcliffe

_"Ron is one of my favorite characters and I can really relate to him. I've got loads of brothers and sisters and I know what it's like growing up in a big family. And I still get hand-me-downs!"_ -Rupert Grint

_"Unlike Hermione, I've never been top of my class. In fact, quite the opposite! Although I am very bossy and my little brother tends to suffer a bit." -_Emma Watson

Really, I don't see why there is such a rivalry, but nevertheless, there is. And so us Harry Potter and Twilight fans combined must learn to live with it.

* * *

So, thanks for reading and please read my Hunger Games vs Harry Potter, which can be found on my page!


End file.
